Scar's lover
by fangirl1993
Summary: Scar goes to Liore hoping to get his revenge but what he ends up doing is capturing a military captian. But will he fall in love or kill her before the military finds them. ScarxOC
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

"Please don't die," Scar yelled.

"If I don't then you won't be saved," coughed his lover.

"No. I'll die with you then," Scar said holding her close.

"They won't hurt me. Just go," she yelled pushing him away.

XxXxXxXx

As usual Scar is looking for alchemist to kill and the military guys to kill. He was walking in a town called Liore. It was town that was once in chaos but know is being renuied. Scar wore a cloak to hid his looks so no one will know that it was him. He came into a shop and saw a whole bunch of military people.

"This place sure is getting a lot better," said one of the soilders.

"Sure is," cheered a drunk man.

Scar wanted to kill them but a little boy acidentally bumped into him.

"Sorry," the little boy said in a cute tone.

Scar smiled and sat down by the bar with his back toward the soilders. Just then the door slamed open.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU GUYS DOING HERE?" shouted a women.

"Sorry ma'am," said the first soilder.

"We were having a break," said the other.

"Just come down and have a seat with us sexy," said the drunk soilder.

Scar then heard a slap. At the corner of his eye he saw a girl wearing army boots and paints with a black tang top. She had short light brown hair that came to the shoulders. She also had tan skin like scar. She was standing over the man that was drunk and he had his hand over his cheek.

"GET TO YOUR POST NOW!!!" barked the women.

"Yes ma'am," all of the soilders said running scared.

The women growled and mummbled something.

"Mommy," the little boy cried.

The women turned around and saw a boy hidding behind the stool next to scar.

"Sorry about that little one," she said in a nicer tone. She went to the little boy and carried him. "Where is your mommy?"

"I don't," the boy cried.

Scar got a napkin and gave it to the girl. She looked at him odd.

"It's for his nose," he said not looking at her.

"Thanks," she said taking the napkin. She wipped the boy's nose and walked out with him.

"How long has the military been here?" Scar asked the bar tender.

"For awhile. I'm worried about that kid though," the bar tender said.

"Why?"

"Because kids have been disappearing since they came here," he said.

Scar immideatly ran out of the bar and went after the women.

_Great. I knew I should have killed them. If I did then that boy would have been saved. To think that I let her take the boy. The nerve of the military. _Scar started to remember what the military did to his people and how they slaughtered every man, women, and child. He hated all military and alchemist because of what they did. If it wasn't for them then he wouldn't have to be so far away from his people and wouldn't have to hide who he was.

He ran faster trying to catch up with the women and the child. He found there foots steps and started to slow down. The footsteps were headed to the middle of the town. He came around the corner and saw a whole bunch of soilders there. Women and men were giving them supplies and talking to them.

Scar couldn't find the women with the child. He cautionsly went into the middle of Liore and slowly approched. When he came to the fountian he found the women and walked fast to catch up with them.

_I hope she didn't hurt him, _he thought to himself.

He slowly approched her and they went down this dark alley. He was close enough to them that he saw there every move. He could hear his breath laboring so he crawled up to the roof and followed them making sure they didn't see him. He passed by and watched. He lost his step almost falling. When he saw that the women was looking he quickly found a place to hide. He finally saw her face. She had sunglasses on where he couldn't see her eyes.

_Why would a military person be wearing sunglasses? _Scar asked himself.

After the women looked at around the little boy started to cry.

"What is it?" she asked in a motherly tone.

"I'm hungry," the little boy cried.

Scar held his breath as the women approached the building he was one. When she went under he found away to go to the lower leaves. As he did he saw women showering, guys smoking, and birds flying. Everytime he went through a room there was some sort of noise. "Shut up," he whispered each and everytime.

When he finally got to the bottom level, he found the women and saw that she was watching as the little boy happily at some eggs, rice and some meat.

"Thank you," the boy smiled.


	2. Kidnapped

Chapter 2: Kidnapped

"Your welcome. Could you tell me your name?" the women asked.

"It's Micah," the little boy smiled.

The women smiled to. Inside of Scar's heart he felt something strange. Something that he hasn't felt before. For some reason he didn't know what it was.

He quickly shook his mind off of what his heart was feeling. He slowly walked toward the women keeping a cautions eye on everyone else. Just the a few guys came into the door with different sized guns.

"Everyone down," yelled the man.

Everyone did as he said. Scar raised his hands and went to his knees. One of his eyes were on the man and the other was on the girl. He saw her put one hand behind her back and grabbed something. He had a feeling of what he was going to do.

Scar quickly stood back up and put his hands down.

"Get back down," the one man said. His henchmen pointed there gun at him.

"I don't really feel like it," Scar teased.

"You had better or you'll be sorry," said one of the henchmen.

"Yeah," said the other.

Scar looked at the women and nodded to her.

"What are you nodding at her for?" asked the leader.

"Just her permission to do this," Scar said stepping up. When Scar was close enough he kneed the leader in the groin.

The women stood up and started shooting at all of the men. She got a bulleye in between there fore head in one shot. Scar took the leaders gun and shot him in the head.

"Nice one," Scar complimented.

"You didn't do so bad yourself," the girl said.

"Are they gone?" asked a squeaky voice.

The women turned to the little boy that was hugging the pole that was holding the table up. She went to get the boy and held him in her arms.

"It's gonna be alright," she cooed.

"Ms. Faith. Can we find my mommy now?" the little boy asked.

The women named Faith nodded.

"Ms. Faith," called a soilder running toward the restraunt.

"What?!" Faith grumbled.

"Oh I see that you got them," said the second soilder.

"Men," Faith mummbled. "Take this boy and find his mother." She passed the boy to a soilder that was standing near her.

"Ma'am we also got a report that Scar is here too," said another man.

"FIND HIM!!!" Faith screamed.

Scar quickly went behind Faith and held a dagger by her neck. "Don't try to move," Scar whispered to her.

"SHOOT HIM!!" Faith yelled.

The soilders had there guns at them.

"If you shoot then you will hurt your leader," Scar warned.

"Just shoot him damn it," Faith ordered.

The soilders hesitated. They all did have an aim but some of them were amming at Faith too. Scar grined and scooped up Faith and ran up to the roof. Some of the Soilders tried to shoot him but they all missed.

As Scar ran over roof tops Faith was trying to knock him out but she as unsucessful. When scar ran pass a window he got a string that was hanging and quickly wrapped it around Faith's arm and legs. He also found a sock that he shoved into her mouth. As soon as he shoved the sock in he swung her upper body to the back of him so her legs were infront of him and her stomach was on his shoulder.

She mummbled to let her go but Scar kept on running. He finally jumped down to a dark alley and shoved the sock in her mouth deeper till she started gagging. Some soilders were running past when he covered her mouth. When they were gone he sighed and looked at Faith. He heard that she was chocking and ripped the sock out of her mouth.

She started coughing and taking in some fresh air. "HEL-" she started to say.

Scar quickly covered her mouth and watched where the last few soilders came from. No one came. He looked at her and put the sock back in her mouth but not to deep.

He found a place that had some cars with supplies in them. He checked to see if the cost was clear and went to the car that had the most food, water, and fuel. He checked to see if there were enough supplies for the journey. When everything was checked he threw Faith in the back and ran to the front and started the engine.

He heard some soilders coming and stomp on the gas. He drove the car at 100 miles per hour. In the back Faith screamed or mummled really.

XxXxXxXxXx

After an hour of driving Scar stopped the car. "That was some adventure," he said to himself.

He turned around to see if Fait was alright. Everything but her legs were covered with the supplies that was smashed against the wall. He went to the back to help her. He moved some of the things and saw that her sun glasses were off and she was asleep.

_Something must have knocked her out when I was driving, _Scar thought. He carried the unconsious Faith to the front of the car. He put her seat belt on and went to the divers seat. He looked at her one last time and started to drive.

_This is going to be some sort of adventure, _Scar thought.


	3. Fighting and the Scene

Chapter 3: Fighting and the Scene

Two days has passed since Scar kidnapped Faith from Liore. He was really tired and Faith hasn't woken up yet. It was the night of the second day. Scar desided to stop the car and see if he could get some shut eye.

He cut the engine and let his head fall back. His body was asleep but his mind wasn't. Scar got really good at that a year into traveling around.

As his body slept he heard some noise. He knew that it was Faith. He decided to let her have some fun. He heard some rope being ripped apart. Then he heard quite steps coming close to him. Soon he felt cool metal near his trought.

"If you want to kill me have fun doing that," Scar said with his eyes closed.

He didn't hear her get scared.

"Open your eyes you scumball," Faith growled.

Scar slowly opened his eyes and saw that Faith had two ruby eyes like his. He looked at her confused.

"What?" Faith barked.

"Since when do military scum have ruby eyes?" Scar scorned.

"Since they got a half Ishballan," Faith said.

"Your yanking my chai," Scar said.

Faith stared into his eyes. Scar saw inside her eyes some markings that took him a while to figure out. Inside her eyes was the same curse mark as his arm.

"Only Isballans have that mark," Scar whispered.

"My mother passed it down to me," Faith explained. "Now your going to bring me back to Liore or else I'll kill you."

"A childish threat won't push me," Scar teased.

"I'm sure this will," Faith said. Keeping her eyes on scar she moved the dagger to his groin.

"Now how are we going to have kids," Scar teased.

Faith blushed and used her other arm to punch him. Scar used one hand to block the punch and the other on the dagger. When had both of her hands he raised them.

"Let go of me," Faith struggled.

Scar used his body weight to pull them down. Scar was on top of Faith and Faith's back was taking up the whole front seat. Faith kept on struggling as Scar put his weight on her.

"Were going to do this my way. I'm going to go to Central and you going to help me. I'll spare your life if you don't struggle to much," Scar ordered.

Faith spit at him and it landed in between his eyes.

"Nice aim," Scar complimented.

"Not as good of an aim as this," Faith barked. She kneed him into his groin. He fell over and Faith crawled to the diver's door. Scar got her ankle and flew her into the back.

When his pride didn't hurt he got up and moved to the back to wrestle with Faith. The wrestled each other through the whole night.

XxXxXxXx

In the morning the two of them were asleep. Faith had Scar's head in between her arms and Scar's leg was up in the air because it was against the back of the car. Around noon Scar woke up to the pain in his back.

He slowly let down his legs and removed Faith's arm. When he did Faith rolled away from him and curled up.

"She is definatly an Ishballan," Scar mummbled.

He got out of the back and went to the front seat. He noticed that it was really hot and took off his shirt and cloak. He started the car and drove. He ate some bread hta was in the back.

Faith moaned in the back and slowly got up. In the review mirror Scar saw he getting up.

"Good morning sunshine," Scar welcomed.

Faith gave him and irritatin look. "I have a score to settle with you."

"Well call that a draw from last night. We can continue this when we get to central,' Scar said.

"That is if you get there," Faith scorned.

"And why is that?" Scar asked.

"I'm captian of the Liore soilders. Therefore they will come and find me," Faith said. "They will hunt you down like a dog. That is unless I kill you first."

"You can kill me when this is all over."

Faith groned.

"There is some food if you hungry. Why don't you come and have a seat in the front. The view is better here," Scar said.

Faith got some food and crawled to the front. "I dont' see a view."

"Just look good," Scar said.

Faith looked. There was nothing but sand and lumps of sand.

"I still don't see it," Faith said turning to him.

She saw him with his shirt of he she could see the flexing musules as he sterred the wheel. She rolled her eyes. _Great another Armstrong, _Faith thought to herself.

"What?" Scar asked.

"I see it know. But it's not my kind of scene," Faith said looking out the window.

Scar looked at her confused. _Women, _Scar thought.

_Men, _Faith thought.

The were getting closer to the train. What they didn't know was what was lying ahead of them.

* * *

Please R&R


	4. On the Train and Find her

Chapter 4: On the Train and "Find her"

Scar got closer to the train station. He parked the car that was ten feet away from the train port. He got some chains that he found in the back seat and chained both of Faith's hands.

"Like that's not notice able," Faith said.

"Who said that you were going to wear that?" Scar asked.

Faith looked at him confused. Scar rolled his eyes and covered her with his cloak.

"Eww," Faith complained.

"What?" Scar asked.

"This stinks," Faith complained.

"Does it look like I own a washer?" Scar snapped.

Faith rolled her eyes. Scar got out of the car and went to Faith's door and pulled her out.

"Can't you be a bit more gentle?" Faith asked.

"Why? Your a military scum," Scar grumbled.

"That is true. But at least I'm not a stinky Ishballan," Faith defended.

"Your one too."

(People saying burn randomly in the background.)

Faith just stared him down.

"Let's go before we miss the train," Scar complained.

Scar pulled Faith to the train port. No one was looking at them because there was no one there. He sat down and waited for the train as Faith stood up and eyed him.

"Your going to be doing that all day," Scar warned.

"Can't you at least put a shirt on," Faith said sticking her nose up.

"Why does it bother you?" Scar asked as he flexed his chest like the Rock in _The Game Plan. _

"Just put a shirt on you man slut," Faith snapped.

"Your so an Ishballan girl," Scar laughed.

Faith put her head down, "Don't call me an Ishballan girl."

"Why? It is true."

"JUST DON'T," Faith snapped.

Scar looked at her. He couldn't really read her emotions. As they looked at each other the train started to come. The doors opened and no one came out.

"Are you guys coming?" asked the man.

Scar took one last look at Faith and stood up to go in. Faith followed him not wanting to feel pain in her wrists.

The train started to move as they headed to the back of there part of the cargo. There weren't a lot of people on the train so it was easy to make conversation. Faith sat by the window and Scar looked up head.

"Why is it that you don't want to be called an Ishballan girl?" Scar whispered.

Faith didn't answer. She just looked at the window.

"Why are you so ashamed of who you are?" Scar asked.

Still Faith didn't answer.

"What sort of lies did the military put into your head?"

Faith just turned her head and looked at her lap.

"I guess it is to personal," Scar suggested. He put his feet on the seat across him and folded his arms. With his body asleep he listened to everything that Faith was doing. He didn't hear her trying to reach for something. She wasn't showing any resistance at all.

_What kind of soilder is she? _Scar thought. _Why would she not want to be an Ishballan girl. They are usually the only kinds of girls that have real fun._

Then he heard Faith shift. He opened one eye and saw that she curled up to a small ball near the window.

"Don't ask me those questions again," she whispered.

Scar opened both of his eyes and looked at her. _She must be confused, _Scar thought. Scar shook his head. He couldn't believe that he thought that she was confused. She must be acting.

Scar closed his eyes and said, "Nice acting job. So where are you friends? When I first saw you, you sounded like you were the big boss. So why all of a sudden you are so sweet and innocent?"

Scar heard her breathing and it was normal. He opened his eyes and looked at her again. She was sleeping. _What is it with women and there sleep? _Scar thought.

XxXxXxXxXx

"Sir," said a soldier.

"Yes," said a man. He had long black hair that came to his back and was up in a pony tail. He was seven feet tall. He wore a black tux. His eyes were a violet color. He had some muscles but not as much as Scar.

"Faith has been kidnapped," the soilder said.

"WHAT?!!" the man snapped.

"I'm sorry sir," the soldier said bowing down.

"Who's got her?"

"A man named Scar," said the soldier near the door.

"Isn't he the one that kills alchemist?" the man asked.

"Yes sir," the soldier confirmed.

"Hm," the man said.

"What do you want us to do?" the soldier asked.

"I want you to find her. But tell me when you do. I want to kill Scar myself," the man grinned. He winked at the dark wall in front of him and a darker black slash cut the wall revealing the next room. In the next room a women that had long Rupunzel white hair, dark skin, and a slender body with big boobs was inside a tank with glowing water. On her mouth and nose she had a mask on so she could breath. She also wore a tight white dress that was strappless that came to her knees.

"Don't worry Anya. Your daughter will come back saftely," the man said touching the glass.

* * *

Please R&R


	5. Reason

Chapter 5:Reason

On the fourth day they arrived at a town near the other town of Rosenboll. Scar gently pulled Faith towards the town. He felt really hungry and Faith wasn't showing any signs of wearyness.

They haven't spoken to each other since the train left. He also noticed that she wasn't plaining on running away anytime soon.

"Any where special you want to eat?" Scar asked.

Faith looked at his back. She started to blush when she saw his back. She quickly turned away and mummbled no. Scar walked forward no taking another glance at her. They came inside a resturant that was decent.

"What would you like sir?" the manger asked.

"Two big hambergers and a salad," Scar said sitting down.

"I didn't know that your kind eats salad," Faith snickered.

"That is for you," Scar told her.

"Change the salad to two big hamburgers," Faith ordered and sat down.

The manager looked at Faith then at Scar.

"Whatever the lady wants," Scar told him.

The manager went to get them drinks and went to making the hamburgers. Scar drank all of his water as Faith sat down in silence.

"You sure have an appitite," Scar said.

"I would have eaten more but I don't have any money and I know you don't have much," Faith explained wrapping her fingers around...her cup.

"That's right. First of all you didn't have anything to eat and two," Scar teased. "Your part Ishballan," Scar whipsered.

Faith quickly stood up and slapped him across the face. She then picked him up and threw him across the resturant.

When Scar landed he shook his head. "That's how an Ishballan girl has fun," Scar said to himself.

"I told you never TO CALL ME AN ISHBALLAN GIRL," Faith screamed. She ran toward Scar and they started to fight. She still had the chains on her so Scar used that to his advantage. When he was able to he caught the chain and swung her around.

After a few spins he stopped and she hit a wall before falling to the ground. Scar breathed really hard as Faith slowly got up. She tried but only fell back to the ground. The manager was watching them.

"Is there a place we can stay?" Scar asked.

The manager just pointed upstairs to scared to say anything. Scar nodded and scooped up Faith in his arms and brought her up stairs into a single bedroom with a bathroom.

Scar laid Faith onto the bed and she punched him before she rolled over to her side. Scar watched her as she rolled over to her side and saw her crying. Scar looked at her in pain.

"I am not crying," Faith snapped. "I just got some dirt in my eye."

"I would believe that," Scar said passionatly.

Scar took the chain and tied it somewhere. He looked at her one last time and went downstairs.

XxXxXxXx

Scar was able to get some clothes for Faith and him. He went back upstairs with some clothes in his hands. When he came in he saw that Faith wasn't there and the chain was broken. He dopped the clothes and looked out the opened window. He didn't see any trails that he took. He groaned. He was about to go out when he noticed that the bathroom door was opened.

He cautiously went to the door and opened it. Inside the bathroom was steamy. He walked into the bathroom and heard shower curtians open. When the steam cleared he saw Faith naked and along with her goddess like nakedness he saw some scars and burses that were on her. He blushed with anger and in love.

"GET OUT!!" Faith screamed.

Scar didn't listen to her. He came closer to her and touched her rib that had a bruse. Faith stared at him as he gently touched her. After five minutes she slapped him and got a towel. She got the dagger that she had before near her pile of clothes and tried to slash Scar.

Scar dogged all of her attacks. He dogged the last one but landed on the bed. Faith jumped up and landed no top of him. She raised the dagger. She stared at him while the dagger was in the air and breathed really hard.

Scar too was breathing hard. He could see full fury in her eyes but he felt conserned.

"Why do you have bruses and scars?" Scar asked.

"I'm in the military you idiot," Faith barked.

"Those aren't normal military injuries," Scar snapped as he used his elbows to prop himself up.

Faith stared at him. He slowly sat up while Faith was still on him. Faith moved back while Scar moved up and lowered the dagger.

She looked down at the dagger and said, "My father did this."

"Why?"

"Because I'm an...Ishballan," Faith choked out.

Scar know understood why she was so mad being called an Ishballan girl. It was becuase the fear of what she was. was what hurt her. He saw her crying as the memoires of her father beating her up came to life.

Scar took her hand that had the dagger and threw it across the room.

* * *

Please R&R


	6. First night with no fighting

Chapter 6: First night with no fighting

He slowly slid his arm up hers until it reached her cheek. He moved her head so she could see his face.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

Scar just starred at her. He felt things within him that he felt for her but this time it was ten times stronger.

"Scar?" Faith asked.

Scar used his other arm and gently pulled her closer to him by her back. Faith didn't stop him from what he was doing. She felt that she needed to be closer to him. Scar slowly closed his eyes and got closer to Faith's lips. Faith didn't do anything as Scar closed in on her lips. When there lips locked Faith felt the sweet taste of his lips as his tongue slipped in. She closed her eyes taking in the desires of her heart.

Faith wrapped her arms around his neck as she deepened the kiss. They didn't unlock lips until Scar forced himself away from her lips.

"If only humans can't breath," Scar said gasping for air.

"Then how could I do this?" Faith said lustful. She started to kiss his cheek down to his neck. As she kissed his neck his hands slid down to her leg and pulled her closer by the knees.

When Faith was close enough he brushed his hands against her skin until it came up to her cheek. He turned her face toward him and they joined lips once again. Faith this time unlocked so she could breath.

"Now I know what you mean," Faith said as Scar kissed her neck.

"Don't talk," he whispered to her skin.

Scar pulled her to his side so her back would be on the bed. Scar climbed over her as they conitued to kiss. As Faith breathed Scar went down her body and undid the towel. When he did he stared at her scared and bursed body and was angry at the man who did this.

Faith looked at him. She knew what he was thinking about. She pulled his chin so she could kiss his lips. Another unlocking of the lips came.

"Don't worry. Just make love to me," Faith begged.

"I still won't-" Scar was about to say.

Faith pushed him lightly over so she was on top of him and started to kiss his neck down to where his pants were. He moaned lustfully as she went down his body. She started to undo his belt buckle and took of his shorts.

"I see you went kamando," Faith said looking up at him.

"Just for you," Scar said pulling her up by her arm.

The kissed and made love to each other that whole night.

XxXxXxXxXx

_"Faith," screamed a women's voice._

_"Mommy," screamed a little girls voice._

_"You are not an Ishballan," shouted a man._

_A little girl was trying to stop two figures that where giants to her. "Daddy stop it," the little girl begged._

XxXxXxXx

"No. Daddy stop," Faith mumbled.

Scar woke up and saw Faith tossing in his arms. He turned her around and whispered, "Faith. It's okay."

Faith shot her eyes opened at looked at Scar.

"Don't let me go back," she pleaded.

"I won't," Scar said moving a strand of hair from her face.

It was 2 in the morning. They were still in the messy room that was above the restaurant.

Faith sat up with the blanket over her chest as he whipped away her sweat. She had many dreams but most of them were blurry where as this dream was starting to clear up.

"Hey," Scar said sitting up brushing her hair.

Faith turned and burried her face in his chest. She cried like when she was a child getting beaten from her father.

"I'm here," Scar whispered in her hair.

"Please don't let me go back," Faith begged.

"He's that bad huh?" Scar said as he brushed her hair with his cheek.

"Yes. Not only that but his is a really evil alchemist," Faith explained.

"Tell me," Scar pleaded.

Faith stared up at Scar and said, "He's called the night alchemist."

Scar was wide eyed. That was the alchemist that took away a his mother. It wasn't his birth mother but she took care of him after the war.

"Wait how old are you?" Scar asked.

"25. Why?" Faith asked.

Scar let go of Faith and thought. He remembered when the Ishballan women Anya left when he was just three years old. She didn't come back until ten years later warning them that the military was going to kill them.

"Scar what is it?" Faith asked.

"What happened to Anya?" Scar asked looking at Faith.

"You know my mother?" Faith asked.

"She was like a mother to me after I lost everything."

"She left me when I was ten then my father said that the Ishballans killed her," Faith explained.

"No. We didn't. She was taken away by this darkness thing and I remembered a whisper saying 'If I were you stay away from me and my family. For the Night alchemist will get you.'"

"That's my father," Faith whispered.

Scar quickly stood up and started to put his pants on.

"What are you doing?" Faith asked.

"I'm going to kill your father," Scar said.

"No wait," Faith said wrapping the blanket around her and stood between the door and Scar.

"Faith move. I don't want him coming after you," Scar snapped.

"Scar wait. I know what you can do. But your power alone isn't going to kill him," Faith explained.

"Why?" Scar asked.

"Because I tried that and he beat me for that. He has a scar on his fore head and back because I tried."

Scar stared at Faith shocked. He had never heard of an alchemist that strong. "Are you sure?"

"Positive," Faith confirmed. "Please just stay with me and we can run away."

"He will still come after you," Scar said holding her cheek.

Faith held Scar's hand that was holding her cheek. "I know but please. Just stay with me for a bit longer."

Scar smiled at her. He kissed her and Faith walked him back to the bed.

Little did they know that within the shadows a spirit with long white hair watched them as they _tried_ to conceive there first child.

* * *

Please R&R


	7. So with extra O's

Chapter 7: So with extra O's

Scar woke up early that morning. He stretched until his back cracked. He felt really good. He turned to see Faith asleep. He smiled to see that she finally had a good night sleep.

He got off of the bed and took a shower. When he got out Faith was still on the bed asleep. _I guess she hasn't had that great of sleep, _Scar thought.

He put a shirt on and sat next to her as she slept.

"Scar," she whispered in her sleep.

Scar smiled and laid next to her. "I'm here," he whispered in her ear.

Faith woke up and looked up at him. "Did I wake you?" she asked.

"No my love. But I seemed to have woken you up," he smiled.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek. "Where are we going to go today?"

"It doesn't matter," Scar smiled.

"That's true," Faith smiled.

Faith got dressed and Scar went down stairs to gather some supplies for their journey. When Faith came down Scar dropped his jaw. She had on this white dress with long sleeves. On her feet were white boots. Scar just stared as she gracefully walked down the stairs.

"Scar?" Faith asked as she waved her hands infront of his eyes.

"Yes," he said finally blinking.

"Are you okay?" Faith asked.

"Yeah," he said still staring. "You look sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo  
oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo  
oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-"

"Beautiful," Faith finished.

"Yeah," Scar nodded like a puppy.

Faith held his face in between her hands and said, "If your going to continue with this spasam attack I'm going to kick you in the balls and change."

"Then why did you wear it?" Scar asked.

"I wanted to see your reaction but I didn't want that kind of reaction. It sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo unactractive," Faith said folding her arms.

Scar rolled his eyes.

"Well let's go," Faith smiled.

Faith grabbed what she could but Scar just watched her as she moved around. _She is soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo  
ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo  
ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo sexy. I had better take my shirt of so she can think that. Gotta keep the hottness equal. _Scar thought.

Scar went to the back of the bar and took of his shirt. He came back out and got a bunch of the things. Faith stared at him as he moved around.

_Damn. Look at those ten pack move. He is sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo  
ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo  
oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo damn hot. I wonder if he is thinking of the song I'm too Sexy for my shirt. _

Faith started to laugh as she thought of the song. Scar looked at her and wonder what she was laughing about.

**_Author's Input: Sorry that this is so random but I thought that I would have some humor in this chapter to build suspence. I hope you are all liking this story. Don't worry I will be explaining more. By the way if your wondering all but Scar are oc's so far. I don't know I I'll be putting more FMA people in it but this is what I've gotten so far. So I hope you enjoy this. :)_**

* * *

Please R&R


	8. The Invisable girl

Chapter 8: The Invisable girl

They were ten feet away from the town when the figure across there room walked behind them. She blended in with the sunlight and the sand. She was an invisable person. When she wasn't invisible she was three seven and she wore a pair of short shorts and a blue tang-top. On her forehead was an alchemy circle that was sunlight yellow. Her eyes were a dark bloody crimson and her skin was the same color as a Shamballan.

She watched them and crept closer to them in silence. They had no idea that she was there.

"Scar where do you think we should go?" Faith asked.

"Anywhere with you," Scar said pulling her closer.

_Gross, _the person thought.

"But really Scar, where are we going to go?" Faith asked.

"We should take a boat and go somewhere where no one can find us," Scar said.

"Like that's possible," the person said in a cute girl voice.

Both Scar and Faith turned around and were on there gaurd. They were looking straight at the person but they could see her.

"Who goes there?" Scar asked.

The girl didn't move and had her hands were over her mouth.

Faith started to walk toward the invisable girl and used her hands to sweep around. She could feel anything and when her hands came close the girl she would move away from it.

"I don't feel anything," Faith said.

"I guess there invisable. I guess you were right. Your father sent some people after you," Scar said.

"True," Faith said sadly. "We should hurry."

"We can't go if they are invisable. They'll just follow us," Scar said.

"If they were already here don't you think they would have taken me and kill you," Faith said as she shivered at the thought of Scar being killed infront of her eyes.

Scar walked up to her and held her cheek. "Don't worry. I won't die because I'm your night in shining armor. Besides good guys don't die in the story."

The girl rolled her eyes as she saw the disgusting love fest.

"Let's go," Faith said as they walked.

The girl was to buisy rolling her eyes that she didn't notice them going. She sprinted towards them as they walked further away from her.

"Man why do I have to follow them," the girl whispered to herself.

XxXxXxXxXx

Scar and Faith made it to the sea port. Faith went to get more supplies as Scar went to find them a boat. Most of the boats that he was able to get was old and beaten up.

"How much for this one?" Scar asked an older man.

"Ten shilings," the mans said.

Scar looked at the boat. It was half suken and the things in it made the dirty water look clean.

"Thanks," Scar said walking by.

The girl followed Scar as he went to every boat that was on sail. The last boat that was on sail was a boat that was already at the bottom of the port. Scar sighed as he walked back to the place where he said to meet Faith.

The girl watched as Scar walked away. The girl looked in to her purse and found some money that was suppose to be her food money.

"Mom please forgive me," the girl begged to the sky.

She ran off to find a good boat to carry them across the ocean.

XxXxXxXx

"Did you find a boat?" Faith asked whe she saw Scar.

"No," Scar said slumpping on the bench.

"What happened?" Faith asked sitting next to him.

"All of the boats that were suppose to be on sail was to expencive plus they wouldn't even get us off of the harbor without drowing us both," Scar explained.

"I'm sure we'll find something."

"Get out of here," yelled a man.

"Please sir," the girl asked.

"No. There is no way I'm giving up my boat to a girl like you. Were is your parents?" the man asked.

"No of your buisness you smelly old man," the girl insulted.

"Why you little old hag," the man gritted.

"I may have white hair but I'm not AN OLD HAG," the girl shouted.

She jumped up into the air and used her foot to slam the man's head into the dock. When she landed she pulled the man's underwear into a supersonic weggy.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" the man screamed.

Soon his minons came out and started to fight with the girl. The girl used her long white hair to whiplash all of the guys and some she used her fists to fight. She got most of the guys but they all came back up and fought with her. One of the big guys got behind her and held her by the throught.

"Scar we need to help her," Faith said.

Scar wasn't next to her. He was already charging toward the guy holding the girl. Before the big guy could punch the girls face Scar caught his arm.

"Why don't you pick on someone you own size? Oh. Right because no one has a peanut brain," Scar insulted.

XxXxXxXxXx

"Fine take it. I didn't want it anyway," the captian said as he danggled.

"What about my money?" the girl pouted.

"Here," the man said as he threw her purse at her.

"Thanks," the girl smilied.

"If I ever catch you ganging up on a girl again I'll kill you," Faith said holding the man by his feet.

"Yes ma'am," the man squealed.

"Were already," Scar shouted.

"Okay," Faith said as she dropped the man.

"Good luck," the girl smiled.

Faith looked at the girl and felt sorrow of her. "Where are you parents?"

"There dead," the girl said in a light voice.

Faith didn't say anything. She stared at the girl. "Faith come on," Scar shouted.

"Coming," Faith said still looking at the girl.

"Don't worry. We'll meet again," the girl smiled as she walked away.

Faith watched her as she left. Scar came behind her and touched her shoulder. "What is it?"

"Nothing," Faith said looking up at Scar.

They both went on the boat not knowing that the girl they had just meet was know invisable and was with them on there journey to saftey. But along with that Minons of Faith's Father went to the captian.

"Did you put a tracker on them?"

"Yes," the captian said. "Now where is my reward?"

The leader nodded and the man on his left went to the captian and touched his forehead. The captian was shocked and his head was blown off.

"Lets get them," the leader said.

* * *

Please R&R


	9. Who is she?

Chapter 9: Who is she?

"Hey are you okay?" Scar asked sitting next to Faith.

"Yeah," Faith said looking out at the invisable port.

Scar just stared at her and the port. He knew something was wrong but he didn't know what. "Is it about that girl?"

Faith turned to him, "She was just so young." Faith started to rain teardrops.

"Please," the invisable girl said.

Scar quickly stood up and looked around the boat to see where the voice was coming from. Faith just stared at him while he looked around the boat.

"What is it?" Faith asked.

"I thought I heard something. We heard the same voice when we were the desert," Sca said.

"They must still be following us," Faith said standing next to Scar.

"I wonder if the person that is invisable is using some sort of alchemy," Scar said.

Faith shivered at the thoguht. She knew what her father could do and wondered if that was him trying to tourcher her like her mother. "Dad is that you?"

"Why the hell WOULD I BE THAT OLD BASTARD FAG THAT CURSED ME?" the girl yelled revaling herself.

When the girl wasn't invisable Scar and Faith were wide eye. They had no idea that the little girl that was following them was the one that they meet at the port.

"Are you with my father?" Faith barked.

"I WOULD NEVER WORK WITH THAT BASTARD FAG WHO THINKS HE'S MY FATHER," the girl yelled.

Scar stared at the girl. "Wait he's your father?"

"Yeah you got a problem with that tough guy?" the girl asked.

"My mother never had another child besides she's to young to be my sister," Faith explained.

"Hey I'm 14 years old you hag," the girl barked at Faith.

"Why you..." Faith said about to attack her.

Scar walked in between the two girls so they wouldn't fight. "Faith let's just see what she has to say."

"I ain't saying anything," the girl said disappearing. "Besides I think I can take you guys on but I'm saving it for that FAGGET Kimblee. I swear I'm gonna kill him as soon as I see him. He was the one that made me kiss him. THAT WAS JUST SO GROSS."

The girl fully disappeared and Scar and Faith had no idea who this girl was.

"So wait she is your sister but acording to you she isnt?" Scar asked.

"Yeah. She can't be my sister because my mom has been gone for fifteen years. Besides if I had a sister I would have taken her with me," Faith said.

"It could be possible that it's you," Scar said.

"It can't be me because one I can't be invisable, two I never kissed Kimblee, and three I never had a temper problem," Faith barked.

Scar rolled his eyes and pulled her by her back. "That's not how I remember. Remember when we first met," Scar said in a lustful tone.

Faith started to blush as she remembered how much they fought until finally they got together. To her those were the good old days. "I remember," Faith said. She slid her hands from his shoulder to his neck and started to kiss his lips. Scar deepened the kiss by pulling her closer by her back and head.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW GET THE HELL OFF OF HER. THAT IS JUST SO DESCUSTING," the invisable gir screamed.

Scar and Faith groaned that they couldn't spend some alone time."This is going to be a long trip," they both said.

Little did they know was that under the water they had some company that would ruin there fun.

**_Aurthor's input: Sorry that this is so short but I had to create suspense plus it's better if the next part is in the next chapter so it won't seem like it's rushed. I hope your liking the story so far. _**

* * *

Please R&R


	10. Love fest

Chapter 10: Love fest

"Can't you pipe down?" Scar asked as he was working under the dock.

"Why? Your not my daddy," the girl snapped. "Thank goodness."

"That girl is so not me. One thing for sure I would have fallen head over heels for you," Faith said standing next to Scar.

"Well you didn't the first time we meet," Scar said looking at the project that he was working on.

"I did it's just that I'm protective over myself," Faith explained.

Scar turned to her and held her cheek. "The girl should stay longer."

"Why?" Faith snapped.

"Because you seem to confess more then ever," Scar grined.

"I guess so. But your the Bishop whom I confess my sins to," Faith lusted. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled herself closer to him.

"Well let me hear your confessions," Scar played.

"I've been a bad girl," Faith said.

"Why have you been a bad girl?"

"I feel in love with this guy that is suppose to be my enemy. But my heart lusts for him," Faith explained as she touched his forehead with her's.

"Lusting is a sin," Scar said smiling.

"Then how can I repeant for such a sin," Faith said moving her hand down to his hips.

"It's really easy," Scar said going for her llps.

Scar pressed his lips against her's and they started to kiss. As Scar kissed her Faith slowly took his shirt off and undid his belt. "There you go," Scar said as Faith dropped his shirt on the ground.

Scar started to kiss her neck and she said, "Yes. I feel that I'm being forgiven."

Scar took her shirt off and went down her body. When Scar came to her stomach Faith pushed his head closer to her stomach. He kissed her midsection for five mintues before Faith came dow to his level.

"Do you have any sins that you must confess?" Faith asked playfully.

Faith kissed his chest while he thought about what he could confess to her. Then he started to see the faces of the people that he saw die infront of his eyes. Then he said, "I'm on the road of a killer and I don't know if it will catch up to me. I'm on the road of an avenger and I don't know if the person that I love will be punished for it.

Faith didn't want to hear any of it so she pushed him down and kissed him to shut up. Scar felt the hardness of her lips and pushed her back. "Shut up and make love to me," Faith said as she held his arms down so he wouldn't stop her.

After she kissed his lips she went down to his chest and stomach. Scar closed his eyes and just let Faith to what she wanted with his body. _Please god. Don't punish her for my actions, _Scar pleaded.

Faith slid back up to his face and gently kissed his face and lips. When she kissed every inch of his face she stared at him while his eyes were closed. "Scar?" she whispered.

"Yes, my love," Scar said opening his eyes half way.

"Please don't bring things up that'll upset you," Faith begged.

"Why?" Scar asked confused.

"Because most of the time you ruin the moment," Faith complained.

Scar chuckled. "I guess I'll just have to get it back."

"How?" Faith compalined.

Scar got up gently moving Faith on the side. She stared at him as he stood up. "What are you doing?"

Scar didn't answer her but went out in the dock. Faith put her shirt on and followed him. She saw that he was carring the girl that was know asleep and he put her under the dock. When he resurfaced Faith asked, "What are you doing?"

"Just trust me," he said kissing her cheek.

He cut the engine and threw over the anchor. After he did that he took of all of his clothes and jumped off of the boat. Faith gasphed and looked over the edge. Scar didn't surface up. Faith freaked out and took off her shorts and pants and dived in. She looked for him underwater until she was out of breath.

"Scar?" she shouted. She took another quick breath and started to look for him. Suddenly something popped infront of her and she quickly resurfaced nearly drowning. She breathed in a lot of air. The thing that popped infront of her again. She was about to scream when a hand covered her mouth.

It was Scar. He started laughing while she was still freaking out.

Faith slapped his hand away from his mouth and gave him her evil eye.

"Sorry. It was just funny," Scar giggled.

Faith punched him in the gut but he didn't feel a thing, "Good thing your cute."

"That's why god put me on this earth, to look cute just for you," Scar said touching her cheek.

Faith plushed and rolled her eyes. "Stop ruining the moment and kiss me."

"Gladly," Scar said. Scar pulled Faith closer and started to kiss her. Faith enjoyed this watery kiss. When they unlocked she pulled him down and kissed more. As they kissed each other with all of there joy they swam back to the boat. The contined there love fest on the boat an luckily the invisable girl was fast asleep under the dock.

Scar took off what clothes left was on Faith's body and kissed her everywhere. When Scar had kissed her body she pushed him over and did the same.

* * *

Please R&R


	11. The yelling and fighting begins

Chapter 11:The yelling and fighting begins

The sun started to rise and the little girl under the dock slowly woke up with her hair sticking up.

"I hate mornings," she grumbled.

She went to the bathroom to freshen up. When she came out her hair was straight as straight can be. "I wonder what the two gross dimp wits are doing?" She went up the dock and saw the beautiful ocean. The little girl took in the fresh air and took in the warm sky.

The little girl started to walk to the edge of the boat to take in more of the sunlight when she tripped over something.

"Ow. WHAT THE HECK?!!!!" the little girl snapped. She looked over to what she tripped over and saw the naked bodies of Scar and Faith.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!" the little girl screamed.

"What?!" Scar snappped sitting up.

Scar saw the girl and he looked at his naked body and he to screamed.

"SCAR SHUT UP!!!" Faith snapped.

Then Faith saw what Scar saw and she too screamed. Everyone screamed and the girl ran to hid behind a corner. Faith and Scar went under the dock to hide themselves.

"What they heck? Doesn't that girl know not to inturupt adult privacy," Faith snapped.

"To be honest we were the ones that was outside and the only place where she can walk around freely," Scar pointed out.

"YOU NOT HELPING," Faith snapped. Faith stormed out to the bathroom to put some clothes on.

"I guess she is back to her old fisty Shamballan self," Scar giggled.

"HERE TAKE YOUR STUPID CLOTHES YOU BABY MAKERS," the little girl said throwing the clothes down.

It hit Scar's face but made him fall. "Ow," he said rubbing his face. He looked through the clothes and saw that there was a piece of metal that came off of the ship.

"This is going to be a long day," Scar said to himself.

"Scar where are my clothes?" Faith asked.

"I gotta 'em," Scar said.

Scar gave Faith her clothes and started to put on his.

"BTW DON'T YOU F****ERS START F****ING EACH OTHER WHILE I'M ON THIS BOAT. YOU GOT THAT. YOU SON OF A B****," the girl shouted.

"Oh no she didn't," Faith said storming out of the bathroom.

Scar rolled his eyes and saw Faith walk up to the dock.

"YOU SO DIDN'T JUST CALL ME A B****," Faith snapped.

"I DID YOU WHORE," the littel girl said.

"YOUR THE PERV WHO IS ALWASY WATCHING US."

"I'M NOT THE ONE WHO IS TRYING TO GET PREGNANT YOU B***** WHORE."

"AT LEAST I'M NOT A NAMELESS BRATTY KID WHO KISSED KIMBLEE."

The little girl started to turn read with anger. "You so didn't just say that."

"I think I just did," Faith said.

The little girl jumped on Faith and started to hit her in the head with her fists. Faith tried to get her off but she couldn't. Scar came up hearing all of the comotion and saw what was happening. He help Faith get the girl off of her and set her down standing in between them.

"GET YOUR FILTHY SEXUAL PERV HANDS OFF OF ME I DON'T WANT YOUR AIDS," the girl snapped.

"DON'T TALK TO MY LOVER THAT WAY AND YOU HAVE HIV FROM KIMBLEE."

"YOU CAN'T GET HIV FROM A KISS YOU LUST FULL SEXUAL B**** WHORE."

"ENOUGH!!!" Scar shouted above them.

The both stopped fighting but the battle was still going on in there eyes.

"Let's just try to get along," Scar pleaded.

"NO WAY AM I GETTING A LONG WITH HER," Faith and the little girl said together.

"DON'T COPY ME," they said agian in unison.

"SHUT UP. I SAID STOP COPYING ME."

Scar rolled his eyes and knew that this was just the beginning of it all.

Splash.

Scar and both girls turned around to see what happened. Out of the water and on to there boat were five divers. They looked at all of them.

"Great. Know they've found us," Scar said.

"AND MAYBE SHE WAS THE ONE WHO TOLD THEM OR LEAD US TO THEM," Faith snapped.

"HELL NO YOU NASTY B****," the little girl screamed.

"Now now. We just want both girls and kill Scar and well be done," the one in the middle said.

Both girls looked at the middle diver as he took off his mask. It was Kimblee.

"Sweet. Nows my chance to kill the crap out of you," the little girl grined.

"I remember you. I was the one that kissed you," Kimblee said. "That was ten years ago."

Faith widened her eyes. _Kimblee said that he kissed her ten years ago. _Faith thought looking at the girl pumped to fight. _Then why hasn't she aged._

"LET'S GET THIS ON YOU JIYRIYA ACTOR," the little girl said. She turned invisable. Kimblee stood his ground and he started to get knocked in diffrent places while the girl was invisable.

"GET THEM," Kimblee yelled. Kimblee's minons went toward Scar and Faith. They both were ready to fight. When the divers were close enough they started to fight.

Scar took three of the guys and chocked them with their own cords and Faith twisted the guys head off.

"Where are you little girl?" Kimblee asked as he caught his breath.

"Right here," said the girl's voice.

Kimblee turned to where the voice was and he recived a kick in the head. Kimblee was on the ground painting.

"THAT'S RIGHT YOU BASTARD BOW TO ME YOU STUIPD PERVY FAG WHO CAN'T GET A WHORE AS A GIRLFRIEND," the little girl cheered.

* * *

Please R&R


	12. It's a bit clear now

Chapter 12: It's a bit clear now

"You stupid b****," Kimblee groaned.

Scar flew the bodies of the other men over the boat. Faith watched as Kimblee crawled around.

"So you got anything to say to me before you die?" the little girl asked.

"Just that I hope your mother dies," Kimblee smirked.

The little girl stood still. She stared at Kimblee with scared eyes. "Mommy."

"That's right girl. She should be dead soon," Kimblee smiled.

"No," the little girl whispered.

Kimblee slowly stood up as the girl started to shake in fear. Kimblee smiled as the girl started to be paralyzed in fear.

"Know it's time for you to go to sleep," Kimblee smiled. Kimblee pulled out a vile with a needle and punctured the girl on the arm. The little girl slowly fell and was asleep.

"No," Faith yelled running to the girl.

"Now it's your turn," Kimblee smiled. He pulled out another vile and closed the distance between him and Faith.

Scar quickly pulled Faith away from him and pulled them into the ocean. Faith fought Scar to go back and help the girl but they were to deep in the water. Faith started to lose her breath and Scar put his lips against hers to give her some air.

Scar resurfaced after a while. "Are you okay?" Scar asked Faith.

"Get off of me. I have to save her," Faith said fighting to get out of Scar's grip.

"Stop," Scar schooled.

Faith started to cry as her body stopped fighting him.

"They won't hurt her," Scar said.

"How do you know?" Faith asked.

"Because they wanted you two safe but wanted me dead."

"We would be both dead since Kimblee works for my father," Faith snapped.

Scar stared at her.

"We need to find about and save her and quick," Faith said pushing him away. She swam away from him to see if she could find a boat.

Scar followed her staying an inch behind her. He felt bad because he was only worried about Faith and not the girl. He had a pit in his stomach like when he killed the creature that was once a girl.

"Faith?" Scar said.

Faith didn't answer as she frantically looked for a boat.

"Faith."

Faith still didn't answer.

"Faith!"

"What?"

"Look I'm sorry if I stopped you from saving her. I should have helped you not stop you," Scar apologized.

"Yeah you should have," Faith said turning around.

"Hey I'm trying to apologize," Scar snapped.

"I know. I'm sorry. But-"

"But what?"

"I'm just weak when it comes to innocent kids getting hurt. It's not just because I'm a girl and I have maternal instincts its just that I've been through that and I don't want anyone to go through that same kid of pain."

Scar pulled her body close and stared in her eyes. "I'm going to help you this time and I'll save you both."

Faith smiled. She was glad that they weren't fighting anymore. Know she felt that she could trust him and felt like all of the burden wasn't on her shoulder.

"Okay. Let's find a boat," Scar said.

The stared to swim. They saw land not far a head.

"Wanna race?" Faith asked.

"Your going to lose," Scar teased.

"We'll see about that," Scar smiled.

Faith was already under the water and she was swimming toward the island. With the help of the waves and her quick speed she was half way to the island. Scar was really behind. Faith got to the shore line when Scar was about a quarter away from the island.

Faith laid on her back and breathed hard as she took in the cool night air.

"Your....a....cheater," Scar breathed.

"What....I'm....a...cheetah," Faith joked

"True," Scar said crawling to Faith.

Faith watched him as he came closer to her. "What do we do now?" Scar asked.

"Kiss me," Faith begged.

Scar smiled and kissed Faith on the cheek then on her lips. Faith wrapped her arms around Scar's neck and Scar tangled his legs with hers.

"You sure know how to make a great moment," Scar complimented as Faith pushed him over and kissed his neck.

Faith didn't answer she just went down to his stomach and kissed away. Scar moaned as Faith kissed him. Faith did one last kiss on his stomach and laid her head on his stomach.

"What is it?" Scar asked.

"I've just been thinking," Faith said.

Scar pulled her face so she could see his. "About what?"

"About that girl."

"Your thinking about where she came from didn't you?"

"Yeah. I think that...."

"You think that what?" Scar asked.

Faith got off of Scar and sat next to him looking out on the beach. "That she might be me."

Scar sat up too and kissed her shoulder. "When we first meet I thought that she was you but I could wrap my finger around on how she got here if she was the ten year old you."

"I've been thinking that too."

"Now the question is why would your father need her and how did he now that she was here?" Scar asked looking out in the distance.

XxXxXxXxX

"I brought her sir," Kimblee said in a dark room.

"Good put her over there," Faith's father said.

Kimblee brought the young girl and changed her against the wall. She was still asleep.

"Leave us," he commanded.

"Yes sir," Kimblee said. He closed the door behind him.

Faith's father went closer to the girl and moved her head to the side and moved her head to show her left side of her neck. He pulled a leaver that was near him to let the full moon light in. The light hit her neck and showed a mark that surrounded her whole neck. It was the mark that Scar had on his arm except this one had more wavy lines on her neck.

"Soon this will be no more," Faith's father smiled.

XxXxXxXx

Scar and Faith found a cave that provided enough shelter for them put only from their waist's down were they protected.

Scar rolled over and saw Faith fast asleep. She wasn't tossing and turning like the last few nights. Scar brushed her hair on the side to reveal her right neck. The clouds over head started to move away revealing the moon light. There Scar was shocked. It was the mark that he had only it was a small circle on her neck. Surrounding the small circle was a red light that had different symbols.

"Someone has suppressed her powers," Scar said. _So that girl just might be her, _Scar thought to himself.

* * *

Please R&R


End file.
